High School Never Ends
by PastaKittyQueen
Summary: High school for Pokemon OCs. That's all I have to say really. You'll have to read the rest. Rated T because crazy things can happen in not only high school but also junior high. I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS.
1. Submit Your OCs!

**What's up, fellow fanfictioners? I'm coming at you with the beginnings of a new fan fiction! It's a high school fan fiction, for Pokemon. I'm a fan of those. Well, not exactly high school. It's also a junior high. So, for this, I'm looking for characters, both male and female, preferably ages 12-18. I'll make exceptions if you have a legitimate reason. Here's the form you've gotta fill out:**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Hometown:

Casual Attire:

Formal Attire:

Personality:

Appearance:

Preferred Music Genre:

Favorite ice cream flavor:

Pokemon Team:

Extra Details:

* * *

**Yes, the ice cream one is pretty random, but this has its importance. So is the music one. Anyway, just so you have a basic idea of what I'm looking for, I'll fill out the thing for my own character, Crimson.**

* * *

Name: Crimson

Age: 12

Sex: Female

Hometown: A town on Earth

Casual Attire: Orange t-shirt, dark blue jeans, gray sweatshirt, brown Merrell shoes (look them up), Timex Ironman water-resistant wristwatch

Formal Attire: Formal red shirt, formal black pants, formal lace-up black boots (kinda scuffed up)

Personality: Generally cheerful and happy, at times easily angered, prone to crying excessively

Appearance: Tanned skin, approximately 5'7"-ish (maybe shorter), hair of pretty much any color of the rainbow, eyes changing color with mood (details will be included elsewhere)

Preferred Music Genre: Rock and punk, instrumental/orchestral from 18th century and earlier

Favorite ice cream flavor: Vanilla

Pokemon Team: Glaceon (nicknamed Scott, moves: Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball, Synchronoise), Hydreigon (nicknamed Chondria, moves: Surf, Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse), Noctowl (nicknamed Scourge, moves: Fly, Extrasensory, Air Slash, Hypnosis), Excadrill (nicknamed Phil, moves: Dig, Shadow Claw, Bulldoze, Earthquake), Sawk (nicknamed Endo, moves: Brick Break, Toxic, Low Sweep, Stone Edge), Banette (nicknamed Mary, moves: Shadow Claw, Faint Attack, Thunder, Phantom Force)

Extra Details: Minecrafter, 93% chance of having ADHD, ABSOLUTELY LOVES CATS, "owns" an Abra (he's not hers, but he likes to hang out with her), knows way too much for her age about the adult world, reads during class a lot, some other random details I'm not sure about.

* * *

**And that's an example. Maybe it's a bit too much information, but you can but more or less, whichever floats your boat. Please submit your own characters, preferably a human (or partially human and partially a Pokemon), so I can write this thing. PKQ, sighing off.**


	2. One Last Week of Summer

**Okay, Connor-K, you've convinced me. I'll write this stupid prologue! And you're not the only one telling me to write this. Pokesnail told me too. IRL. Anyway, this is pretty much just the week before school starts, when all the teachers are setting up their classrooms and the janitors are waxing the floors, stuff like that. And some students saying goodbye to the freedom that is summer before having to succumb to school life. Let's get this thing started! Also, I'll still accept more OCs. Transfer students are always welcome.  
**

* * *

August 26th

It was a warm August day. Preparations were being made at the Battling and Contest Institute for Young Trainers, or the Institute as it was more commonly known. The school had four sections; the one facing toward the south contained places such as the main office, nurse, auditorium and guidance. To the east was the high school section, containing grades nine through twelve. Over on the western side was the junior high section, containing grades six through eight. Behind the school building were battlefields used for the trainers to hone their skills, be it in combat or appeal.

The Institute had its own dormitories the boys' to the east and the girls' to the west. Each was supplied with all they would need to receive a good education and to live both safely and comfortably. Within each of the dormitory rooms would be two students. Unless there was an odd number, in which one would have three or someone would get their own room.

In the school itself, teachers were setting up their classrooms, preparing for next week, when students would come. In the junior high side, teachers were putting up posters and maps in their classrooms, looking over their attendance lists. The school nurse, Ms. Thomas, was organizing her medicinal cabinet. The head guidance counselor, Mrs. Ryan, was just finishing sorting out schedules for everyone. Over in the gymnasium, Mr. Jenkins was testing out his new equipment, thinking of how he could use it to punish his first detention group.

* * *

In the Orre region, desert sands blew around in the night wind. All the buildings in Pyrite Town, a town known for its rabble, were dark. All except for one. In that building sat a teenage girl, who gazed out at the world around her. It was only a week before she would be leaving to go to a new school. Some kind of institute or something fancy like that.

"Can you believe this, guys? We're goin' to some fancy institute or somethin' just 'cause my mom says it's not safe 'round here anymore!" she exclaimed, turning to face her four Pokemon; Fus the Exploud, Swiftclaw the Zangoose, Rubious the Gyrados (who was in a Poke Ball, since I'm pretty sure her room can't contain a Pokemon that's 21'4" and 518.1 lbs), and Reina the Nidoqueen. They didn't seem to care much at first, instead yawning; Rubious and Reina had fallen asleep already.

"And you guys don't care. Whatever. I should probably be gettin' some sleep too. I mean, we've only got a week 'fore she's shippin' me off to that place!" Flopping down on her bed, the girl proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

Over in Pewter City, on the other side of the Pokemon world [A/N: I have no idea what relation the Orre region has with Kanto. Or any of the other regions for that matter. I'll just make it up as I go.], the sun was sitting in the center of the sky. A boy was, instead of enjoying the beautiful day outside, was instead sitting indoors, hunched over his computer, clacking his keyboard.

"Okay, we're almost done with this castle," he said into his headset.

"Yeah Kyle, let's just torch up this place and... Oh, you gotta be kidding me," a girl said back to him through the headset.

"What do you - Oh. We're out of torches."

"Nope, when we were brought here, they were taken. Well, no worries. We'll just - OH GOD, THEY'RE AFTER ME!"

"I've got ya!"

"Oh hey, there're some hearts underneath Lord Death over there. I remember how to do this thing, we gotta shoot his hearts!"

"Well let's shoot him up then!"

"Aw yeah, baby. You gonna die, Jim Reaper! _Fairy blue, kimi no kame ni. Hoshi wo kudaki. Kararitsuketa, black paper moon._"

"And I'm about to die too. Son of a bitch!"

"Hang in there, dude. I'll shoot his heart with the power of symmetry!"

"What?"

"I've been watching Soul Eater and the pumpkin zombies have taken over my screen. I've got a heart left. You'll have to deal with this guy!"

Confused as to what's happening? That's just Kyle and Crimson playing the Minecraft map, Mystery of the Pumpkin Castle. Final boss and all. It's how they've decided to spend their last six days of freedom; holed up in their houses, playing computer games. [A/N: Don't judge. You're reading a fanfiction, on your computer or mobile device. And chances are you're inside, considering the sun creates a nasty glare.]

* * *

In the Unova region, Iccirus City to be precise, two trainers had begun battling. One, a girl, sent out her Gallade. The Blade Pokemon swung out his arm-swords as he prepared for his opponent to appear. The other, a boy, sent out his Tyrantrum, who roared thunderously as he stared down at the Gallade. The battle was initiated quickly. An Ice Punch was delivered straight to the Despot Pokemon's rocky snout. Charging forward, the Tyrantrum swung with his claw, hitting the Gallade head-on. Another Ice Punch sent the Tyrantrum reeling back, but he was back on his feet in mere moments, clamping his jaws down on the Gallade. The Blade Pokemon once again used Ice Punch, this time leaving the Tyrantrum immobilized and helpless. With one more Ice Punch, he was taken down.

"So it seems you're stronger than I thought," the boy said to the girl, recalling his fainted Pokemon. "Well I've got one more trick up my sleeve. Say hello to my little friend!" From his hand, a Purrloin materialized from light, snarling at the Gallade.

Though the Gallade was able to get off a Leaf Blade on the Devious Pokemon, he was shocked when met with a Shadow Claw, followed up with an Aerial Ace. Before long, the Gallade was taken down.

"Well you're not the only one with a trump card like that," the girl said, her lips curling to form a smile. She recalled her Gallade, replacing him with a Nidoking.

The Nidoking came charging at the little Purrloin, who had no choice but to be subject to a powerful Megahorn. Not standing a chance, the Purrloin was incapacitated; the girl with the Gallade and Nidoking had won the battle.

"That was a good battle," the boy said, shaking the girl's hand. "My name's James. What's yours?"

"I'm Arabella," she said, smiling at James.

* * *

**And I'm done. Well, that was kinda short, now wasn't it? Well I don't feel like adding another backstory-type thing, so you'll have to live with it. By the way, the song the Crimson (AKA me) was singing is known as Paper Moon, and it's the second opening from Soul Eater, which was also mentioned. Mystery of the Pumpkin Castle belongs to DarkoHexar. Bonus points to anyone who can name the super-awesome symmetry-obsessed character that was referenced.**** Also from Soul Eater. Which I have association with. Or Minecraft, for that matter. By the way, Alex (the girl in Pyrite Town) and Crimson are mine, Kyle belongs to Fr33l4nc3r, and Arabella belongs to Trainer Azalea. And one quick note. If anyone has a better idea for naming this story, I'd be glad to accept it. Thanks for reading! PQK, signing off.**


	3. I AM EXTREMELY SORRY ABOUT DOING THIS!

Hello, folks. I have some... not-awesome news. I'm halting this story, High School Never Ends. I'm really sorry. I have no idea what I was thinking, making this thing. I have realized I cannot juggle three stories at once. Also, I'm writing a story about school during the summertime. What was I thinking? Okay, to all the people that submitted your OCs, I won't use them elsewhere. And again, I'm sorry. Go ahead, scream at me, that won't change anything. I'm going to start this back up in September. I know, I sound absolutely insane, since during the summertime I'll probably have more time, but doing this over the school year is probably a better idea. And, also, I give you permission, each person who was hoping to read this, to post a review or send me a PM about how pissed off you are. And... yeah. I feel like a horrible person for doing this. But you can stick around and read the other stories I'm writing. Unless you were just here for that, in which case there is at least five other stories that are better. Because I'm almost certain this will SUCK. Once again, I'm really sorry about this. You guys are entitled to be pissed off at me. And I'll see you in about two months.

Sincerely,

PastaKittyQueen


	4. And So It Begins!

**I'm back. A couple of days later. Anyway, I said that I wouldn't be continuing this story until September. Well, after my friend guilt tripped me into doing this and listening to some Linkin Park (In The End), I'm continuing it now. "I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it didn't even matter." I may not have gotten very far, or tried too hard when I think about it, but in the end, I want it to matter. And... this is it. The first day of school. And yeah, I know I only showed the last week of summer for a couple of characters, but... whatever. I'll introduce the rest. Now, I'll quit stalling and get on with it!** **By the way, if anyone has a better suggestion for a name, I am glad to hear it because, frankly, this name sucks. Okay, ****_now_**** I'll get on with it.**

* * *

High School Never Ends - Chapter 1: And So It Begins!

Battling and Contest Institute for Young Trainers - 6:03 am, September 2nd

The sun was slowly rising as students began arriving at the Battling and Contest Institute for Young Trainers. A bus, packed with numerous students, a good amount still half-asleep, was heading down a dirty road littered with gravel. The road was surrounded by towering maple and oak trees on both sides, leading up to the clearing holding the school's sprawling campus like a church aisle leading up to an altar. The freshly-painted goldenrod bus slowed to a stop next to the brand-new stone steps leading up to the entrance. Students filed out of the vehicle, some wide-awake, some stumbling as they tried to finally wake up.

Standing at the steps of the school was a woman wearing a peach-colored pantsuit with a rose-pink shirt and a pair of white heels. Her honey-colored hair was kept in a bun on top of her head, held away of her clear blue eyes, which were behind a pair of formal-looking red-rimmed glasses. She smiled a perfect white smile, edged with her classic red lipstick, as the students came up to her.

"Hi there, students," she said, her smiling widening even further. Her voice flowed out like that of an angel's. In case you couldn't already tell, she was everyone's image of the ideal and perfect woman. "Let me be the first to welcome you to the Battling and Contest Institute for Young Trainers. My name is Ms. Stuart, and I'll be your principal until the end of this school year. Now, if you'll be so kind, please follow me to the auditorium."

Ms. Stuart led the medium-sized mob of students into the school; the linoleum tile floor reflected sunlight from the skylight, up into the eyes of a couple unlucky students; the halls held the scent of cleaning products, most likely from the other day when the janitors finished up, mixed in with a subtle hint of freshly brewed coffee, most likely from the teachers' lounge. They walked through the pristine hall, shoes squeaking against the tiles, taking a left once they reached a red circular pattern, with four arrows pointing in different directions, standing out sharply from the pale yellow tiles of the rest of the hallway. To the left was a pair of double doors, which opened to reveal an auditorium, probably able to sit about 500 or so, half of the seats in the front already filled by students, the back portion vacant. A small section was left empty for the students who'd just arrived. While they took their seats, Ms. Stuart took her place on the stage behind a podium.

"It's great to see that we've got everyone here! As you already know, I'm Ms. Stuart, your principal for this year, and I'm welcoming you one more time to the Battling and Contest Institute for Young Trainers. You're the lucky students who've been brought here to learn here for the first year ever!" She smiled more broadly as she said this, flashing her white teeth and scrunching up her eyes gleefully. "I'd like to introduce you to some of the teachers that you'll get to know this year. First up is Ms. Thomas, our school nurse."

The audience of students applauded halfheartedly as a slender young woman, no older than 27, stepped onto the stage. She wore her long auburn hair in a ponytail, which bounced up and down as she walked onto the stage. Unlike Ms. Stuart, who was dressed like she was working at an office building, Ms. Thomas looked like she was still in grad school; she wore a black t-shirt with a graphic of a Charmander sitting a breast pocket, its flaming tail hanging out through a hole it burned, a pair of dark-blue skinny jeans, and comfortable-looking red flats. Her left ear was studded with rings as well as her nose and lower lip, the only additions to her makeup-free face. The young woman seemed a lot more laid back than her boss, slouching a bit and grinning softly as she walked up to the podium.

"Hey there. I hear you guys are the first class to ever come to the Institute. And to that, I say congrats. Anyway, as your principal already said, name's Ms. Thomas, and I'm the nurse here. My job's gonna be making sure you guys are safe and healthy, as well as your Pokemon. That's gonna be pretty important if you're battling and all, now won't it?" A couple members of the audience laughed at her comment. "Well, that's all I have to say. Good luck this year and remember; safety is the first priority." She sauntered offstage, just as casually as she'd come on, smiling at the applause that followed her. Ms. Stuart came back to the podium, still smiling.

"Thank you, Ms. Thomas, for introducing yourself! Well, students, now's time to meet your guidance counselor, Mrs. Ryan!" Enthusiastic as ever, Ms. Stuart walked away from the podium. In her place came a portly older woman, probably in her late 30s, early 40s, with graying chocolate-brown hair that reached to about her shoulders, her bangs falling in front of her matching brown eyes, which she kept pushing away. She wore a dull pink sweater, dark gray sweatpants, and a pair of Mary Janes with socks that matched her pants almost. Unlike Ms. Thomas, she wore a standard amount of makeup; lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, nothing serious, as well as a pair of hanging sterling silver earrings with imitation diamonds set in them. Compared to Ms. Stuart and Ms. Thomas, Ms. Ryan was a bit on the short side.

"Hi students," she said comfortingly. "My name's Ms. Ryan, and I'm your guidance counselor. Mainly, I work with students' emotional troubles, to make sure they have a healthy mind. Feel free to come to my office if you need help. That's what I'm here for." Without having said much, she walked off st stage, getting a bit of applause. Ms. Stuart came up to the podium once again.

"Let's give Ms. Ryan a bit round of applause." The woman paused for a moment to allow the students to clap. "And now there's one more person I'd like you all to meet. Put your hands together for -"

_BOOM!_ A puff of smoke came from stage right as the entire stage rumbled. A middle-aged man wearing a gray sweatshirt and matching sweatpants flew onto the stage, causing for Ms. Stuart to duck down in fear of getting hit by him. He had a graying brown buzz cut and green eyes that were truly alive. A little silver whistle hung around his neck by a woven black chain made of synthetic cloth-like plastic.

"MY NAME IS MR. JENKINS! I'LL BE YOUR GYM TEACHER FOR THE YEAR! DURING GYM CLASS, YOU'LL TAKE ORDERS FROM **ME** AND YOU'D BETTER OBEY OR GOD HELP YOU I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO DETENTION! AND YOU'LL BE IN FOR A TREAT! I'M THE DETENTION MONITOR! HAHAHA!" Students seemed frightened by the man's behavior. He flew up to the catwalk, aided by two Tailows.

"Okay, Mr. Jenkins. You heard him students; you'd better be on your best behavior unless you'd like to deal with more of that. Well, those are all the teachers we have to introduce for today. Now, I'd like to tell you about your rooming assignments!" The students were confused as to why she was so excited about them getting their rooms, but whatever. This school seemed kinda weird from the get-go, being on some secluded island and all.

"Okay. The two dorm buildings, for boys and girls, are divided up into different sections by number. The numbers correspond with the buses you rode here on. Boys, your dorm building will be on the eastern side. Girls, yours is on the western side. If you're ever confused, just look at the big red compass in the main hall. Now, I'll have tell you a few rules before we let you roam free. Can't have the place in total anarchy, now can we?

"First rule, and I believe the most important, is that your curfew is 9 pm. After that, _no one_ is allowed out of their dorm. Boys may go to the girls' dorm, and girls to the boys', but you must leave at 8:30. We wouldn't want any accidents happening after dark, now would we? Anyone who chooses to break this rule will be punished with three weeks of detention, each one held on Friday after school from 2:50, the end of classes, to 4:00 pm.

"Second rule is that there will only be Pokemon battling outside on the battlefield to the north. You may have your Pokemon out during class, so long as they are under 10 feet tall. If they become a distraction to your learning, you will be told to return them to their Poke Balls. Breaking this rule will be punished depending on the severity of your actions.

"Third rule is you are expected to be on time to classes each day. They start at 8:04 am each morning, Monday through Friday. You'll report to your homerooms each morning so that your homeroom teacher can take attendance. You'll have seven classes each day, which will be detailed in schedules you'll receive once you go to your dorms. Failure to attend classes on time will be reflected in your final grade. Upon being tardy enough times, you'll be given a detention.

"Now, something else I should probably tell you. Since we're on an isolated island, there will be a small cluster of shops and services where you guys can buy personal items and things of that sort. It's also where the emergency services, which you are _only_ to contact if there's an emergency, will be located. The post office, which is where letters and other packages from your families, is also located there, but you'll have mail delivered to your dormitories daily. You'll be allowed to go down there after school and on weekends, but if any of you are caught down there during school hours, I'll be notified, and you'll receive a detention.

"And that brings our introductory assembly to a close, it seems! Well, I trust you can find your way to your dorms. You're smart, young people after all. Well, I'll be seeing you around school then. Good luck and try your hardest!" Ms. Stuart walked off the stage, leaving the students to sort things out for themselves. The chaotic chatter found its way out of the auditorium and into the main hall, then through the school's entrance, _then _splitting up into two groups; boys and girls. The two groups made their ways to their respective dorm buildings.

* * *

_At the girls' dorm_

The crowd of girls, chatting about all sorts of topics ranging from the newest fashion trends to battle strategies, settled down on the numerous sofas arranged with tables all sitting around large television. Standing in front of the television was a woman, probably a few years older than Ms. Thomas, whose longs, dirty blonde hair was held together in a braid; she had hazel-green eyes and sun kissed skin like she's spent many hours working outside, looked as if she'd eaten a bit more than she should've, and was smiling not like a teacher, but more like a friend. She wore a dark green short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of jeans which were rolled up to about mid-calf, light brown leather sandals (not real leather), and just about every wristband in existence.

"You've finally gotten here! Great. Anyway, good morning to all of you. My name is Stephanie, and I'm your dorm adviser. You guys can call me Steph, though. So, it's the day before classes start, and you'll be moving in today. But before you guys can get started with that, you'll need to hear a few things. Bear with me, please. This stuff could save your life one day. Okay, since this is an island and we're cut off from the rest of society, we've got our own emergency services. For example, say you've started a fire or your friend has fainted. You'd need to call emergency services. The number to dial is 896, and just tell them whatever your need. First aid and fire extinguishers will be inside your dorm rooms, as well as in the kitchen, the laundry room, and the place over here.

"Now, I'm sure that Ms. Stuart told you about your curfew and all. If any of you aren't back here by 9:00, I'll personally hunt you down. Pokemon will be allowed in your dorm, but just make sure they're under control. We wouldn't want a giant hole in the wall, now would we? And the same applies here for Pokemon sizes. We've reinforced the floors to make sure nothing breaks, but still don't bring a Pokemon that weighs a ton to the third floor or one that's, like, fifty feet tall. And you guys can't have Pokemon battles indoors. You'll need to go outside, and you _must _keep things under control. Don't bring wild Pokemon inside. If they're injured, that's one thing. But if they're a wild Pokemon, particularly one that you know is a potential danger to others, I'd greatly appreciate if you left them outside.

"And, as I've already mentioned, you'll be doing your own laundry. It's a life skill, one that you guys should all know when you grow up. Detergent and bleach will be kept on a shelf at the entrance, and I trust you know how to measure it out. It's written on the box. If you're having trouble, try to work it out first. If problems persist, go get a friend. Only get me if it's an emergency. The same applies to the kitchen. If you're not normally allowed to use a stove, then ask someone to help you. I don't think we'll have that problem here, though, but I thought I might bring it up. And please, be responsible with utensils. Now, the dorm is three stories. Your dorm rooms are marked with numbers, and have your names on the door. You'll each be sharing with one other person. And I expect you to just smile and nod when you find out who they are. Don't come requesting a change, unless you two _really _can't get along.

"Well, I'm sure I've said enough for now. I guess you guys'll just go. Your dorm rooms will have student handbooks in them, which contain the rules and regulation of the school. I suggest you read through it whenever you get a chance. Now go, roam free!" Steph walked off toward the kitchen, allowing the girls to work out finding their rooms.

_On the first floor, in Room 1E_ **(A/N: There are ten rooms on the first floor, and fifteen on the other three.)**, _two girls by the names of Katrina and Arabella were unpacking their bags._

"Hi," Katrina said brightly as she took a pair of small silver sandals out of her suitcase. "My name's Katrina. And I have a really important question for you."

"What is it?" Arabella said kindly to her younger roommate.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" The childish song lyric came from Katrina accompanied by a hint of laughter.

"I'd rather not," Arabella said, taking a light pink Nintendo DS out of her suitcase.

"Okay... Ah! I have another question!" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, what is it?" Arabella said politely, knowing it was going to be something similar to the previous one.

"Do you like waffles?" There was a silence before she answered.

"I guess. I never really thought about it," Arabella replied, returning to unpacking. The two continued this for a while, Katrina asking a question with a song lyric, and Arabella replying with a logical answer.

_Over on the second floor, in Room 2I, two other girls, Alexandria and Crimson, did not get along nearly as well._

"So... you're a viola? Or rather, you play it?" Crimson asked nonchalantly, lying down on her bed. She'd already unpacked her clothing, claiming that everything else she needed was already with her.

"Yeah," Alexandria replied, still taking out items.

"Cool. And how long have you been playing?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"About six years."

"Cool. I play the violin."

"Okay."

"I've played for about, um... this'll be my fifth year. Do you like playing the viola?"

"I guess."

"Do you play anything else?"

"..."

"Do you like music? Of course you like music. But what kind of music do you like?"

"Classical."

"I'm into that stuff. Like that one song, 'In The Hall of the Mountain King'. That's a good one. _Duh-duh-duh-duh duh-duh-duh, duh-duh-duh, duh-duh-duh..._"

Alexandria continued unpacking in silence. She didn't care for singing, which is exactly what her roommate was doing.

"I'm more of a fan of rock and punk stuff usually. Like Sum 41, The Offspring, Skillet. They're good bands. _I'm awake, I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside. Now, it's my time. I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life. Here _-"

"Please. Stop."

"Oh... sorry. I'll just listen to it on my own." Taking out an iPod with a pair of headphones, Crimson continued to stare at the ceiling while the sounds of the aforementioned bands filled her ears, gently rocking her head back and forth to the beat. Alexandria just unpacked the rest of her things, pleased that Crimson was no longer singing.

* * *

_In the boys' dorm_

A loud crowd of boys sat sprawled on numerous sofas all centered around a large television, much like the girls' dorm. Standing in front of the television was a tall, slender man **(A/N: Slenderman. Heh. Pun not intended.)**, with limp dark brown hair that fellow down into his left eye, but left the right clear so the boys could see it was a dark brown color. His pale-skinned face was littered with freckles, and his eyes held a calm, relaxed expression that matched his image; laid back and worry-free, only focusing on what was happening now. The man wore a black Bruins t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned yellow-and-black flannel button-up shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of lighter brown workboots, along with a dark blue watch on his right wrist. His left wrist was in a blue cast.

"Hey guys. Name's Brennan, and I'm your dorm adviser. Call 896 for emergency services, laundry room at the end of the hall over there, no really huge or wild Pokemon inside, and your dorms will be on the first, second, or third floor. Don't sleep with a girl after 8:30. I'm out." Just like that, Brennan finished his extremely vague introduction and walked off to a room opposite the laundry room, presumably his.

_In Room 3A, with Victor and James_

The two boys, both aged seventeen years, unpacked on opposite sides of the room in silence. James' Purrloin, Noir, had come out of his Poke Ball, and was sitting on the bed. Victor's Espeon, Beauty, was curled up, trying to sleep for a few moments. She would occasionally peer up from behind her tail and see what the Devious Pokemon was doing. More often or not he was stealing a piece of his trainer's clothing. The Sun Pokemon would merely roll her eyes before closing them and curling back up. After a while, she began to telepathically communicate with Victor. **(A/N: By the power invested in me by Onion the Mewtwo, I hereby declare all Psychic-type Pokemon in my fan fictions, unless circumstances say otherwise, are able to communicate with humans using telepathy. Just go with it.)**

_"Hey, Victor," _she "said" to him.

_"Hello, Beauty."_ Even in his head, Victor's voice was stoic as ever.

_"What do you think of this place? I suppose it's kinda nice."_

_"There's a lot of people."_

_"Yeah, I guess that's a bit of a downer. But that means all the more opponents, doesn't it?"_

_"I suppose." _ Victor and Beauty's discussion continued, while James and Noir had begun a conversation of their own.

"We'd better start checking out who's here. Plenty of new victims." The Devious Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and we'd better start planning things out. But I'm not sure if that's such a good idea with this guy here." Noir groaned a bit, agreeing with his trainer. Lucky for them, Victor and Beauty weren't paying any attention to their conversation, for their own had become so interesting.

_In Room 1H with Kyle and Dustin  
_

"Hey," Kyle said, waving quietly as he came into the dorm. Dustin, who was already unpacking, just looked in his direction, smiled, and nodded. A Lucario, wearing iron vambraces and a necklace with a Lucarioite in it, jumped up from the bed, standing protectively before her trainer. He waved her off, prompting her to sit back on the bed. Kyle merely went about unpacking, unaffected by the Lucario. After the two of them had finally gotten all their things put away, Dustin finally spoke.

"Name's Dustin," he said, putting out a hand for Kyle to shake. "What's yours?"

"I'm Kyle," he said, accepting Dustin's handshake.

"You like battlin'?" Dustin asked as Kyle began putting a pair of dark green earbuds into his ears.

"I guess," the older teen said, pausing with one earbud in his left ear.

"Well, since we're done gettin' sorted and all, how about we go at it?" Dustin said to him. His Lucario, Jess, seemed excited at the thought.

Kyle shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

**That ending sucked... Okay, I've made this chapter. Sorry about saying I was going on hiatus earlier, but I'm not, so once again I'm sorry. Okay, few things I need to say. First of all, we'll need a school mascot. I just thought of this. So, suggest a Pokemon (any Pokemon) to represent the school. And if nobody decides, I'll go with something like the Charizards. That would be cool. Second, classes. The creators of the students (you guys who submitted your OCs) need to select classes for them. They'll have seven classes Monday-Friday in 49 minute increments with 4 minute breaks in between to go from class to class. On Tuesdays, there will be six classes in 59 minute increments. Lunch will be in the fifth class period, the fourth on Tuesdays. Four different 20 minute lunch periods will be in this class period, which will be extended to um... I'll get back to you on the length of those. And... here are the classes to choose from. Italicized are mandatory classes that meet daily, underlined are classes that meet a certain day of the week (I'll specify which one), and if a class is left normal, that means it's optional. Like art or study hall. By the way, 7th and 8th grade have Band/Orchestra/Chorus together.**

6th Grade: _6th Grade_ _Mathematics, Ancient Cilivizations, 6th Grade Science, English, _Physical Education (Twice a week), Band/Orchestra/Chorus (Twice a week, Wednesday and Friday, fourth class period), Study Hall (Once/Twice depending on open slots in the schedule), Art (Twice a week), Technology Applications (Twice a week), Drama (Twice a week, only if a student doesn't take Band/Orchestra/Chorus), Reading (Twice a week), Engineering and Design (Twice a week)

7th Grade: _Pre-Algebra/Pre-Algebra Extended, World Geography, 7th Grade Life Science, English, _Physical Education (Twice a week), Band/Orchestra/Chorus (Twice a week, Wednesday and Friday, fifth class period), Study Hall (Once/Twice depending on open slots in the schedule), Art (Twice a week), Technology Applications (Twice a week), Drama (Twice a week, only if a student doesn't take Band/Orchestra/Chorus), Reading (Twice a week), 7th Grade Health (Twice a week)

8th Grade: _Pre-Algebra/Pre-Algebra Extended, Pokemon World History, 8th Grade Chemistry, English, _Physical Education (Twice a week), Band/Orchestra/Chorus (Twice a week, Wednesday and Friday, fifth class period), Engineering and Design (Twice a week), Study Hall (Once/Twice depending on open slots in the schedule), Art (Twice a week), Technology Applications (Twice a week), Drama (Twice a week, only if a student doesn't take Band/Orchestra/Chorus), Reading (Twice a week), 8th Grade Health (Twice a week)

**Yes, I only have grades 6-8 here. I'll put the rest in the end of the next chapter, since I'll make that chapter focus on the beginning of 6th, 7th, and 8th grade. And another thing I forgot to add in previously. If your OCs have any medications in the nurse's office, please notify me so I'll be able to make use of them if said student is sent there. And allergies, pre-existing conditions, stuff like that. So... I think that's it for now. I'll go ahead and make the next chapter. Once more, really sorry for saying I was going on hiatus. I really didn't think I'd be able to this. I actually thought about completely getting rid of this, because chances are it would be some half-ass piece of sh*t that I'd seriously regret ever thinking of creating. And yeah, language. It will be there. But censored. PKQ, signing off.**


	5. Another Update Joy

Before I begin, let me say sorry. Sorry for not updating in a very, very long time. Sorry for making an update chapter as opposed to an actual chapter that contributes to the story. Sorry if I didn't use your character in the previous chapter, I'll make sure they're used in the chapters to come. The reason I haven't been updating was mixture of fear and ignorance. Ever since I made the foolish decision to actually create this, I've been in constant fear of disappointing all of you. I've constantly been wondering if my work is good enough, not wanting to upload it because I felt it wouldn't please the masses. Also, I've been ignorant in the sense that I wasn't certain as to what the courses would be. On top of that, I'm somewhat reluctant to do this whole thing. I'm not sure if I'll be able to portray your characters properly, or make accurate dialogue. I'm really not looking forward to doing research on twelve grade-level classes, either. Assuming any of the characters are that old. Or better yet, health class! _Sigh_, what did I get myself into?

So... I'm doing this. Finally. I'm not gonna back out. And, if I'm going to be creating a school experience such as this, I'll need to give out the options of classes. The rest of them. So... here goes.

English - This course is taught to all grades, and focuses on spelling and grammar, vocabulary, the parts of a sentence, types of sentences, and story structure. It will include assigned class reading, non-fiction and fiction research projects, and an end of year project (which will be revealed then). **Note: You, the creator, will most likely be held responsible for the end of year project that your character does. I really don't think I'll be able/willing to write a bunch of those. Just three is enough for me.**

Mathematics - Mathematics are... pretty much the same each year. They include studies on geometry, algebra, statistics, precalculus/calculus, quantitative reasoning, and addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. Each year, the curriculum increases in difficulty, but it's pretty much the same stuff. Over and over again.

Sciences - Several scientific courses are taught; Earth science, biology, chemistry, and physics. Astronomy is an optional course that students may take is they choose to. In classes, they will not only be educated on these subjects using textbooks, worksheets, videos, etc., but also by participating in hands-on activities and experiments both on their own and with classmates. **Note: I'll include all the science safety regulations later, but know that they'll be there.**

Social Studies - In social studies, students learn about a number of things, including the culture of the Pokemon world, other video game worlds, and the real world, history in these worlds, current events in these worlds, economics, and geography. At some point, students in grades 7-10 will, either in a group or on their own, be tasked to create their own nation, which includes a name, natural resources, population, economics, language, culture, climate, pretty much all the stuff you'd find in the CIA World Factbook. **Note: First of all, they're learning about a bunch of video game worlds because... Well, the Pokemon world is a video game, technically. Or an anime. Or a manga. But it's most commonly referred to as a video game, so I'm sticking to that. Also, I apologize to all the 6th graders, juniors, and seniors about not doing the whole create-a-country project. But 6th graders will have needed to learn more about stuff, and juniors and seniors are being taught more about getting ready for college and adult stuff. Sorry.**

Physical Education - Students will be required to participate in physical education, or gym class, twice a week, unless they're physically unable to do so. If they're unable to participate, students will have a study hall period. During physical education, students will not only be educated on health and fitness, but also on numerous sports, including basketball, soccer (or football, whichever suits you), hockey, ultimate frisbee, volleyball, tennis, and track and field. Failure to attend class without a sick note will mean making up the class time after school has ended (2:50). Students can also earn credits if they participate in dance, be it in-school dance groups or choreographed dance in a school play. **Note: This class is required. Students may show reluctance to participate, but that will only result in a lowered grade. And yes, there's a school play. I'll get into that later.**

Arts - Arts are comprised of visual arts (drawing, painting, sculpting, etc.) and performing arts (theater and music). Visual arts courses will include art instruction, art history, photography, photo editing, digital video-making, and a final project to assess what they've learned. Artwork created will, if the student allows, be displayed for their peers to see in the hallways somewhere. Performing arts courses will either be theater arts or music, which is divided into both instrumental and vocal. Theater arts students will learn about the history of the theater, acting skills and techniques, public speaking techniques, and how to run a show as an actor, stagehand, or director. Music is divided into three sections; string orchestra (violin, viola, cello, bass, harp), band (wind, brass, and percussion instruments), and chorus. Students are also allowed to form their own musical groups, which may include any number of musicians, and make any type of music, so long as any lyrics sung by singers are NOT explicit. **Note: If a group of OCs is thinking of getting together and doing their own little musical thing, please get the consent of the creators of the other OCs. All OCs submitted and their creators will be listed at the end of this chapter.  
**

Health Education - This course features instruction on the workings of the human and Pokemon bodies, reproductive systems of both (I get to tell you where babies come from. Joy.), threats to health and wellness, all that fun stuff. This class is open to students grades 7 and up, and after grades 7 and 8 is optional. It's also taught by the school's gym teacher(s). In the upper grades (9-12), students will not only learn more about this, but also about administering CPR and properly fending off against sex offenders. **Note: Yes, I'm doing this... I might regret it. Just a little bit. But hey, such is school. And it's important information. Pokemon bodily functions will be based off PokeDex entries, whatever I can find on Bulbapedia, and/or completely made up. And by threats to health and wellness, I mean things that effect the mind and body.**** And this will be based off what I learned in health class plus what the Internet says.  
**

Pokemon Related Courses - These courses focus on Pokemon battles and contests, as well as properly caring for your Pokemon. Battle courses include battle strategies regarding item usage, properly facing different Pokemon, type effectiveness, etc., as well as battles in which the students will participate. Contest courses will include instruction on maintaining a Pokemon's condition, appealing the audience, and making PokeBlocks. Both courses will instruct trainers/coordinators on how to care for their Pokemon, which includes the Pokemon's happiness, overall health, and growth. **Note: In the contests, I will NOT be including Super Contests or any of that fancy anime stuff they have. But when they use moves, both in battles and contests, I'll do my best to describe them awesomely.**

Extra-Curricular Activities - Students may participate in extra-curricular activities before, during, and after school hours. These include clubs, both student-run and staff-run, the school play, musical ensembles created by students and teachers, and sports teams. These don't count towards school credits, and are just for fun. Sports teams will meet up after school on select days, as well as the school play. Student-run clubs and ensembles will be arranged on days that the students decide, and may be held on weekends. Staff-run clubs and musical ensembles that meet after school must have their respective staff member(s) present for students too meet up. Otherwise, they just go to their dorms. Students may only participate in these activities if they're doing okay in their academic classes (B- minimum grade). **Note: Things like sports and some of the clubs are going to compete against other schools. And, because of this, we need a mascot! I'll be opening a poll tomorrow (Wednesday, August 27th, 2014) around 5:00pm, so you'll have today to submit a few more suggestions.**

That's a lot of words... But anyway, now that I've gotten all that out of the way, a few little things I forgot to have Ms. Stuart tell all the students about in the assembly

First of all, bullying and discrimination will NOT be tolerated. Anyone caught, or even suspected bullying another student will be punished. Depending on the severity of their actions, they'll receive anything from a few detentions to actually being arrested. If a student witnesses someone being bullied or discriminated by one or more of their peers, they are to report it IMMEDIATELY to the nearest staff member. If a _teacher_ is witnessed doing such things, they are to be reported directly to Ms. Stuart, and may or may not be fired from their job. Bullying is classified as a repeated offense against another student, either by insulting them verbally, physically attacking them, defacing/damaging their property, or sending them cruel messages or videos over the internet. Discrimination is, according to the _Oxford Desk Dictionary and Thesaurus_ published in 1997, to "treat unfavorably, esp. on the basis or race, color, or sex." **Note: Seriously, this isn't cool. And I know I'm the one with control over the students, but I felt as if I needed to add this. Not only so you guys know, but also so I know. To remind myself.**

Second... there is no second. Sorry about that. Anyway, I will now list off all the students that have been submitted and their creators.

Lorelai Monroe - Thewhatzupwriter26

Alexandria Ashwood - Hot In Psychotic

Katya Matveyevna - Generic Person The Fifth

Omega - Black Lightning Kaiju

Victor Cruz - Red Alfa

Dustin - Mikendall

Leonardo Zavier - Dragons Rioting

Chelsea Jasper - Dragons Rioting

Katrina - Pokesnail (guest)

Kyle - Fr33l4nc3r (guest)

Edward - UndernemisTaken

Arabella Sophia Andrews - Trainer Azalea

Crimson - PastaKittyQueen (me)

Alex - PastaKittyQueen (me, again)

James - PastaKittyQueen (guess who)

Those are ALL the OCs that were submitted. And those people get a special "Thank You" for submitting their OCs! Anyway, I think I've finished up everything here. Also, probably should've added this sooner, you'll get until midnight on Monday, September 1st, 2014, to submit schedules or I'll make them myself. And if you get it in at 2:00am on Tuesday, or 1:00pm for that matter, I'll still be cool with it, since I probably won't begin writing until Tuesday afternoon (I have school. Joy.) So, until then, I say Goodbye, have a nice day, all that fun stuff.

~PastaKittyQueen


End file.
